Blood Roses
by xBrownEyesx
Summary: IN the violence world of the Yakuza, could someone changed the cold heart of the fiercest Yakuza gang's kumicho? So dear and loving yet so fragile, he bound her close to him. SxR IxK MxS BxJ Yes, there is boys love in it. Hate it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Roses

"I do not own Inuyasha."

But I do own some of the characters that does not belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Please do enjoy!

Reviews will also make me happy!

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Blood Roses**

"Rin? Are you done yet?", Kaito asked. "Onii-chan? Did you saw my pink ribbons?", she asked him while frantically searching her dressing table, opening every drawers to search. "The ones with the bells? I've got them, it's with me. Come on, we've got to do your hair.", he answered her. Rin walked out from her room and plopped herself down, sitting in front of her brother while he combs her long hair. Long, black and silky soft, he tied her hair up to two high pigtails. Checking to make sure the bells are in place, "Alright, all done Rin. Let's go or you're going to be late for school. Now, that's not nice for your first day of school right?", he said and went to take his coat.

"Hai!", Rin answered with a smile and went to put on her shoes. It will be her first day in the new high school. Starting senior year and suddenly transferring in, she is a little bit nervous. She prays that nothing will go wrong. "Alright Rin? Let's go then.", Kaito said and they walked out of the apartment. Kaito had decided to bring Rin to school as he is worried for Rin's safety. 'Arishima High School.....hmm....'

Arishima High School is a private school consisting of delinquents. It is where all the trouble makers are sent to. Most of the school population percentage are boys. Many other high schools students are afraid of Arishima High students as they are violent and cruel. Most of them are always involved in fights, crimes or is in the Yakuza and have many police records.

"Sesshoumaru! Hurry up will ya?!", Inuyasha shouted in front of the door. "Inuyasha-sama, please wait a moment. Kumicho will be right out soon." The servant said. "Shut up, Inuyasha. You are so noisy, half-breed.", Sesshoumaru said as he walk towards the door. "Feh! Hurry up, we don't wanna be late just because of you dolling yourself up.", Inuyasha retorted back and walked towards the black van and got in with Sesshoumaru behind him.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru." "Morning!", Miroku, Kouga and Bankotsu greeted him. "Ah, the first day of school...that means new juniors are coming in...", Miroku said happily and gaze off thinking of female students. "Keh! No females are willing to be in this school, dumb ass! We're gonna get little shrimps again.", Inuyasha said as he bursts Miroku's little day dream. As the driver stopped in front of the school gates, they stepped out and take a look at the school.

"Aww...It did not changed. Arishima High is still the same as always.", Kouga said as he stretched his arms. "Pathetic school this is.", Sesshoumaru said coldly. "Inuyasha!", someone shouted. They turned their heads to see who it was. It was Shippou, Inuyasha's little informant. "Hey Shippou. So what's new?", Inuyasha asked. "Besides the juniors coming in and sorry Miroku! There's not any pretty ones coming in.", Shippou smiled sadly as Miroku pretends to faint. "But there is this one news I got from the office. It seems that two new students is going to attend your class. They just transferred here.", Shippou said. "Eh? New students? Must be those dumb ones transferring due to trouble making.", Bankotsu said.

"Now you're wrong, Bankotsu. The students transferring in are a girl and a boy. They're cousins. And from what I know, both of them got straight As, top students in their previous school but i can't find out why they are transferring here.", Shippou said as Miroku eyes opened wide. "A new female student? Perfect! Let's go everyone, we must not be late for class and give a bad impression!", Miroku said and dash to class with the rest running after him behind except for Sesshoumaru. "Pathetic.", was his only comment.

Jakotsu was standing in front of the gates of Arishima High. Nervous and afraid, he looked at the school while the rumours was swimming inside his head. 'Arishima High students are so violent.' 'They have no future!' 'Didn't you heard they beat up one guy?' "Jakotsu!", a familiar voice called out to him. He turned to look and saw that it was his cousin. "Ah, Kaito and Rin! What are you doing here?",he asked. "Jakotsu nii-chan, is also studying in this school?", Rin asked. "Don't tell me you just transferred here too?!", Jakotsu asked. "Well Rin, looked like you won't be lonely in this school with Jakotsu here too.", Kaito smiled.

"Alright, I'll have to get going now. Both of you take care. Otou-san will be coming home late Rin, so you don't have to cook his share of dinner. Have a good time Rin, sayonara.", Kaito said and kissed her on the cheek. "Sayonara, onii-chan!", Rin said as she waved him goodbye. "Are you nervous, Rin?", Jakotsu asked. "Hai, Jakotsu nii-san. Rin is very nervous.", Rin said. "Alright then...shall we?", Jakotsu said as he took her hand. With that, they walked hand in hand towards the school building.

Read and review please!! o(^.^)o


	2. Chapter 2

They walked through the school's door and headed for the office. Standing in front of the counter, "Err..Ohayou Gozaimasu. This is our first day of school and...", before Jakotsu could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a loud banging as the office door flung opened. "Hey woman! Where're the lousy excuse of a principal?!", Inuyasha shouted at the office lady. "Taisho! Who are you to come shouting in here?!", the principal, Fukuzawa Saburo, asked Inuyasha. "Keh! Shaddup! I'm being send here to 'see' you.", Inuyasha spat at him. "Right. Now you've seen me, get back to class!", he ordered.

"Get the defiance note in the front of the desk and get out of here.", the principal said as Inuyasha rolled his eyes at him. As he walked past them, he could not help but stop and take a look at Rin. 'She looks familiar...but where did i saw her?...', he thought as he clutched the note in his palm and walked out of the office door. "I'm sorry that both of you saw that. Please don't be afraid.", the principal turned to them. "As both of you know, this school is full of trouble students but I am glad that both of you enrolled into this school with really good grades. But i must warn you both to be careful and not stir up any trouble in here as the students here are violent.", he told them seriously. "This young lady here should also be careful as you know, more than half of the school's population is male. So you do need to protect yourself.", he turned to Rin and said.

"Hai. We understood sir.", both of them assured him. "Very well, take your timetable and get to class.", he said and smile at them wishing them good luck. They walked down the corridor, scanning their timetable and looking up to find the right classroom. "01-36 Homeroom", Rin looked at her timetable. "I guess this must be it. Ready?", Jakotsu asked. Rin nod her head and knocked on the classroom door. She slid open the door and they walked in together. The class was quiet, really quiet that you could hear a pin drop. The students looked at them. "Ano....we just transferred here...", Rin said to the teacher.

"Yes, i got the notice. Welcome...err..", the teacher looked at his list. "Kurosawa Rin and Kurosawa Jakotsu. I'm Hatakeda Kenji and I'm your homeroom teacher.", he said and smiled at them. "Ohayou, Hatakeda Sensei.", both of them greeted him. "Are both of you siblings?", he asked them. "We're not. We're cousins.", Jakotsu replied him. "I see. Now, let's see where you're seated.", he said as he scanned the classroom. "Okay, Kurosawa-san. Why don't you take a seat beside Miyagi?", he said.

"Ano, Sensei? Which Kurosawa-san are you referring to?", Rin asked politely. "Eh? Oh, sorry. Jakotsu will seat beside Miyagi. Miyagi raised your hand!", He said and ordered Bankotsu. As Jakotsu walked towards his seat, Bankotsu was staring at him. Something is different about Jakotsu, which made Bankotsu heart skip a beat. "Ohayou!", Jakotsu greeted him with a big smile. Bankotsu turned away and said nothing. He could feel that his face was turning red.

"Kurosawa Rin...let's see where you'll be seating..", as the teacher was considering her seat Miroku's hand shot up waving frantically. "Here! Seat here, right next to me!", Miroku said happily and pointed to his seat. "Definitely not beside him.", the teacher said as Inuyasha and Kouga laughed out loud. "I've decided that you shall be seated next to Taisho. Sesshoumaru Taisho.", he said and pointed the empty seat for Rin to see. "Hai.", she said and walked towards her seat. As she sat herself down, she did not notice that Sesshoumaru was looking at her.

From the time she stepped into the class, his eyes focused onto her.

~FLASHBACK~

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. It was dark and raining. He sat up and felt that his head hurts. He clutched his head and try to think. He was in a violent fight earlier, he had won the fight but the opponents were too many. He began to feel tired and weary that was when his opponent got the chance to strike. Now he is sitting on the pavement, drenched completely when he heard someone's footsteps coming towards him.

It was a girl with long flowing hair and beautiful black eyes. She was wearing a white coat, one arm holding a grocery bag and in the other was an umbrella. She shield him from the rain with her umbrella. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Would you like to come up to my place?", she asked, her voice full of concern.

He found himself in sitting in the middle of her living room in the small apartment. She was bandaging up his wounds, rubbing medical ointment on his bruises with a first-aid kit beside her. Her touch on his body was gentle and soft. After that, she gave him a towel to dry his hair and a bowl of hot soup. Sesshoumaru was shocked and surprised but he did not showed it. How could someone showed him care and concern when they have not met before?

After finishing the bowl of soup and with his clothes all dried, he started to leave. Luckily it had stopped raining. He looked at her for the last time and asked for her name. "Rin. My name is Rin.", she said and smiled. After that incident, he quickly became the one of the most feared Yakuza Kumicho. Violent, cruel and heartless, to anyone who dares to offend him. But he have never forget about the girl who took care of him. He remembered her scent of cherry blossom. It's like he felt in love at first sight, three years ago.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

And now right beside him, is the very same girl with the scent of cherry blossom. Rin caught him staring at her and she turned to face him. She gave him a big smile, it was a cute scene. He felt happy but being the cold hearted demon he was, he turned to look in front. She is cute, with a beautiful warm smile. Even with one word, he could not describe her. Beautiful, cute, loving...it's just not the right word to fit her.

"Alright, since everyone it's all settled down. I've got something to say. The school have received quite a few number of police reports and it is bad for the school.", the teacher said. "This school don't even have a reputation in the first place!", Kouga said as the class agreed with him. "As i was saying, Principle Fukuzawa wanted all of you to be in your best behaviour when one of the School Board directors will be coming to visit our us. Understood? Now then, there's nothing else so it's a free period for you guys. Stay out of trouble.", with that he walked out of the classroom.

The class became noisy. Some were playing poker cards and were betting, some were throwing paper balls at each other, arm wrestling, a few had began to quarrel and were beginning to hit each other, some went out of the classroom and was running down the corridor making a lot of noise. It was a huge shock for both Jakotsu and Rin while to the rest of the class, it was just another boring typical day in school.

**Read and Review please! (^.^) **


	3. Chapter 3

News of the two new transfer students spread like wild fire throughout the school. Everywhere they went, the students looked at them. Being stared at for the whole day, both of them were feeling a bit nervous. As if they had offended the whole school's population. 'The new girl there, I heard she sat beside Taisho.' 'She's kinda cute.' 'I heard they were smart.' 'Hey don't you think that the guy is handsome?' 'Kurosawa Jakotsu.....He's such a dear!' They were the latest topic for every gossips and rumours in the school.

Finally, the school bell rang signalling the end of the day. Students rushed to the school gates, either going home, hanging out in the arcades or in the malls. "Rin, are you going straight home now?" Jakotsu asked her. "Nope, Rin is going to the supermarket to get ingredients for tonight's dinner." Rin replied. "Why don't Jakotsu nii-chan come and have dinner with us on Friday night?" Rin asked happily. "That's a great idea! I'll sleepover too; we're going to have such a blast just like last time." Jakotsu said and smiled.

Both of them walked side by side out of the school gates heading towards the supermarket as Inuyasha and the rest were getting into the black van. "Why can't we just drive ourselves to school?" Inuyasha said. "Because we always speed and we have got countless of fines." Miroku sighed. "We will be fine but dog-breath here always gets into fights with any driver on the roads." Kouga commented. "Hey! You're also the same!" Inuyasha retorted back. 'I wonder what is Jakotsu doing now, why am I thinking of him?!' Bankotsu thought keeping quiet.

'Kurosawa Rin. I finally found you. You're mine now. But why is it that I keep on looking at you?' Sesshoumaru thought. He sat quietly in the back of the van staring out of the window screen. He is the eldest son of the most feared Yakuza Kumicho; Inu no Taisho. Someday, Sesshoumaru will inherit his father position and take over the yakuza family. The name Taisho is known throughout the world and no one dares to mess with them. Right now, even though he has not inherited his father's position, he had started his own gang three years ago and it had grew to become the second largest yakuza family.

The Silver Crescent was one of the most feared yakuza organisations. Their methods were cold-blooded and brutal. Sesshoumaru had trained them well and under his leadership they had now fifty thousand members divided into more than two hundred clans.

Kouga is the Oyabun of the Ookami-rengo the fourth largest yakuza family. Swift and silent were their methods. Kouga had just inherited the position a few years ago but is doing quite a good job and being a good leader. With ten thousand members divided into one hundred and fifty-three clans. Though Kouga might be playful but when it comes down to business, he will be serious and doesn't take things lightly.

Bankotsu is the current Oyabun of the Shininchitai-kai the third largest yakuza family. Each of the members is highly-skilled in a certain method. They have no mercy and whoever crosses their path will die horribly. He had taken over this yakuza family since he was fourteen. Even though he might be young but he behaves like what a leader should be and gave good orders. He treats his members well and looked out for them. With more than thirty thousand members divided into three hundred clans.

Inuyasha is the second son of Inu no Taisho and half brother to Sesshoumaru. He does not plan to start an organisation like his brother but instead he rather slack around and make a fool out of himself. He is the third in command in the Taisho-gumi and Miroku is his best friend and most trusted advisor/assistant.

They reached the Taisho estate and alighted from the van. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Inuyasha-sama, Miroku-sama, Kouga-sama, Bankotsu-sama, welcome back" The maids and the yakuza members greeted them. "Welcome home. Did you all have a good day in school today?" The wife of Inu no Taisho and the Ane-san to the Taisho-gumi, Izayoi asked them. "It's the same old boring thing as always." "Not bad. "Especially the new transfer student, Rin."

"This morning when the maids were cleaning your room Inuyasha, they found a box under your bed. Do you still need it?" Izayoi asked him. "Oh? Is it your secret stash Inuyasha?" Miroku smirked. "Don't be stupid, Miroku. I don't even remember that I've got a box under my bed." Inuyasha said and walked up the stairs to his room with Miroku and Kouga following behind. "Would you like some tea, the both of you?" Izayoi turned to Bankotsu and Sesshoumaru who stayed behind. Sesshoumaru just kept quiet and walked to the sitting room without even looking at Izayoi. "Sure, we love to." Bankotsu answered.

Up in Inuyasha's room, the three of them were rummaging through the box. Inuyasha had found a picture frame inside the box and was dusting off the dust on the glass. "Whoa, how long have you had this box Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as his sneezed. "There are some stupid drawings in it." Kouga said as he looked at them. "No wonder I find her so familiar!" Inuyasha suddenly exclaimed. "What? Who's familiar?" Miroku and Kouga asked and looked at the photo inside the frame. It was a picture of Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga when they were attending Pre-school. They were hugging a little girl with long black hair with a small side ponytail, beautiful big black eyes with a wide smile on her face.

"Isn't that the new transfer student?!" Kouga pointed. "I remember! We were best friends with her." Miroku said. Inuyasha took out the photo and flipped it. On the back of the photo were some writings. 'Inu-chan, Miro-chan, Ko-chan and Rin-chan will be best friends forever!' "I can't believe it!" Miroku was shocked. "We've got to tell her that we're her long lost best friends!" Kouga said. "Do you think she'll believe us?" Miroku asked him. "Well, we've got this picture as proof. So why won't she believe us?" Kouga answered.

"Hey Bankotsu, look what we just found!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran down the stairs to the sitting room. "What is that you got Inuyasha?" Bankotsu asked as he placed his cup of warm tea down. Izayoi was beaming at Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and sipped his cup of tea softly. "Do you remember about the new female transfer student? Well, it happens that we knew her a long time ago." Inuyasha said as Miroku and Kouga walked in. Hearing that, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked at Inuyasha.

"See, I even have this picture as proof." Inuyasha handed the picture to Bankotsu. "It really does look like her." He commented. Sesshoumaru snatched the picture away from his hand and surveyed it. He could not help but feel pissed off that Inuyasha knew her before he did. "I don't see that she remembers you, half-breed." Sesshoumaru said as he placed the picture on the table. "We decided to tell her tomorrow and show her this picture. Maybe she'll remember us." Inuyasha said as he stared angrily at Sesshoumaru.


	4. Chapter 4

Holding the green basket, Jakotsu walked beside Rin as they went towards the fruits section. "Apples, oranges and grapes, what should Rin choose?" Rin said as she put a finger on her chin. "Well, what do you think you want to eat tonight?" Jakotsu asked. "Hmm, Onii-chan loves grapes. Rin will choose the grapes." She said and smiled as she grabs a packet of grapes. "Mou...Kaito nii-chan is so lucky to have Rin-chan as his sister." Jakotsu said jealously. Rin laughed at his statement. "So what are you cooking for tonight's dinner?" Jakotsu asked as they went to the meat section.

Tonight's dinner will be pork cutlet rice with creamy chicken soup."Rin said happily as she placed two pork cutlets into the basket. "That sounds delicious! I can't wait for Friday!" Jakotsu said, excited at the thought of it. Remembering that there is a little amount of shampoo left at home, Rin took a bottle of shampoo with strawberry fragrance and put it into the basket. With that, they went to the cashier and Rin paid for the items. Outside of the supermarket, they bid each other farewell and walked their own way home. Rin was walking when she passed by a bakery. She stopped to take a look of cakes and pastries on display. They looked so sweet and delicious. She walked into the bakery and after five minutes, she came out with a box in one hand and the groceries in the other. With a sweet smile on her face, she continued her way home.

"Tadaima." Rin said as she set down the groceries and took off her shoes. 'Onii-chan must not be home yet.' She thought. She walked into the small kitchen and started preparing dinner. The three of them lived in a small two bedroom apartment. It might be small but to them it was perfect, they might not have much money but with the income that Kurosawa-san worked hard as an accountant for, it managed them by. Rin also scrimp and save her pocket money so she could buy her own items without needing any extra money from her father.

"Tadaima, Rin!" Kaito said as he took off his shoes as Rin ran out of the kitchen and gave him a hug. "Onii-chan, okairi nasai, how is your job?" Rin asked happily. 'Damn! What am I going to tell her?' He thought quickly. "It was fine, Rin. Everyone treats me really well." He said and placed a kiss on her cheek. He took a sniff at the aroma and said happily, "It smells delicious! What are you making, Rin?" "Onii-chan must be tired after working so hard. Why doesn't onii-chan take a bath first before having dinner?" Rin suggested.

"Okay, Rin. I can't wait for dinner." He said happily and went to the bathroom. After a while, Kaito came out, his hair dripping wet with a towel on his shoulder. Rin has just finished setting up the dishes went Kaito walked in. "Wow, Rin. You did a great job making dinner!" He said happily as he sat on the chair. "Onii-chan your hair is all wet." Rin said as she took the towel on his shoulder and started drying his hair. "Arigato, Rin." He said happily. They sat down to a nice warm dinner, a loving family. After dinner, as Rin is washing up, Kaito was at the living room sitting in front of his laptop, talking softly on his mobile phone.

"Don't be an idiot. Just do what I ordered you to do. If the guy is smart, he would have known not to mess with me." He said in a serious tone. "Onii-chan, since you had a tiring day. Rin got you this." Rin smiled and set a plate of Strawberry Shortcake for him. "Ichigo no notta shortcake, Rin you are so sweet!" He said as he placed his mobile phone down. "Enjoy eating it, Onii-chan. Rin will go take a shower now." She said and started walking towards the bathroom. "Rin, I've used up the shampoo already." Kaito said to her. "Hai, Rin will get another bottle of shampoo." She went to take the bottle of shampoo that she just bought and went in to the bathroom.

Kaito was so delighted; in his mind he is picturing a scene. '"Kawaii, she is just too Kawaii!" He shouted towards the road where people are walking by.' He picked up his phone and continued the call while eating the strawberry shortcake. He sounds serious but inside, he was exploding with happiness. 'Ah! Didn't I buy something for her?' He suddenly remembered and searched his briefcase. Rin came out of the bathroom walking and toweling her hair dry towards the living room. "Onii-chan, what are you looking for?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"I am looking for a hairclip that I bought for you today. I saw it on a shop while walking home from work." He answered and turned to face her. "Onii-chan you're the best! Arigato!" She said happily. 'Hmm, what's that smell? Strawberry?" He thought as he smelled something sweet. It came from Rin's hair. Immediately, he hugged her and buried his nose into her hair. "Rin, you smell like a strawberry!" He said. "Rin bought this new shampoo today." Rin said and laughed. "You suited for this strawberry hairclip then." He said and took it out from his briefcase.

"It's so kawaii!"She said happily. "How is your day in school Rin? Did anyone bully you?" Kaito asked as he releases her. "No one bullied me, onii-chan. They were nice but they were a bit rough." She said. "As long as you don't get hurt, I'm happy." He said and pats her head. They heard the front door opened and Rin ran to the genkan. "Kaito, Rin, Tadaima!" The older man no less than forty years old took off his shoes. "Otou-san, okairi nasai! How was work?" Rin asked as she hugged him. "Otou-san, you're home." Kaito said as he took the briefcase from him.

"Rin how was your first day of school? Is it fun?" He asked. "It was nice. Rin had a great time because Jakotsu nii-chan is also attending the same school as Rin and is also in the same class too." Rin answered and smiled happily. "Jakotsu nii-chan is coming to sleep over this Friday too." She told him. "Is it? That's great." He said happily. "Did you make any new friends?" He asked. "Rin had not made any but noticed a few of the classmates whom faces are familiar." She answered. "Do you know them?" Kaito asked as he placed a cup of tea for his father. "No, Rin don't remember them but they seemed so familiar." She said.

"Alright, it's getting late and both of you have to wake up early tomorrow. Both of you better go to bed early." He said. "Hai, oyasumi nasai Otou-san." Both of them said and went into their room. As Rin prepared her things for school tomorrow, Kaito was shutting down his laptop and putting it into his briefcase. Rin lies on her bed as Kaito tucked her in. "Sweet dreams, Rin." Kaito said softly and kissed her forehead. He switched off the room light and went to bed. Unlike in the Taisho estate, Inuyasha and Kouga were having a fight about Inuyasha's missing pillow.

"Will the two of you shut the hell up?!" Sesshoumaru shouted from his room. 'Why did I even come back here today?' He thought as he lies on his bed. 'Kurosawa Rin, I wonder are you sleeping right now. That beautiful face of with her eyes closed must have been a heavenly sight.'

Sitting on his bed, Bankotsu was trying to read a book but his thoughts keep on drifting off. In frustration, he slammed the book closed. "Why do I keep thinking about him?" He asked himself. He tries to close his eyes and think. 'Don't tell me I've fallen for him? That smile, that beautiful face, those beautiful hands that I yearn to hold and the soft lips I wished to touch.' He snapped opened his eyes. "No! I did not fall in love with him!" Bankotsu shouted loudly into his pillows. Hearing that, Inuyasha and Kouga became silent. "Bankotsu messed up." They both said in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

Inside the black van, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga were so excited that they did not sleep last night. "You guys look rather hyper this morning." Bankotsu commented as he yawned. "Of course, I can't wait for it!" Inuyasha said happily. "Stupid, she probably won't even remember you three jerks." Sesshoumaru said coldly. "You wanna fight about it, you ass-hole?!" Inuyasha threatened. The van stopped in front of the school gate as they alighted. "There she is!" Kouga shouted as he spotted he spotted her with Jakotsu. They ran towards her.

"Err….Ohayou." The three of them smiled at her. Rin was shocked. They suddenly came up in front of her. "Ano…Ohayou." Rin said and gave a small smile. Inuyasha took out the picture and shove it to her face; his face was as red as a tomato. He looked down at the ground and stammered. "Y-You see, w-we're best f-f-friends a long t-time a-ago and…." He did not finish his sentence and thought. 'She must be freaking out. How could she remember us? Sesshoumaru that bastard was right.' Rin looked at the picture and studied it closely.

"Rin, isn't that you in the picture?" Jakotsu asked and pointed at it. "Ara, Rin remembers now. This was when Rin is in Pre-school. Rin made three best friends over there!" Rin said happily. "Inu-chan, Miro-chan and Ko-chan is Rin's best friends of all time!" Rin said happily as Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga looked up at her. She looked at them and smiled. "How have all of you been? Rin missed all of you so much!" "Rin, you remembered!" The three of them said happily and hugged her. Sesshoumaru eyes went wide opened went he saw them hugging her.

He did not know why, but the anger inside him could not be containing any much longer. Suddenly, he pushed them away and holds Rin tightly, close to him, his eyes red. "Hey, what did you do that for?!" Inuyasha asked angrily as they stood up from the ground. "Ano, Taisho-san?" Rin looked up at him. "Please let her go." Jakotsu asked. Sesshoumaru eyes went back to their normal golden amber color and looked at them. He looked down at Rin and immediately let her go. "Rin, are you alright?" Jakotsu asked.

"What is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked. "Kurosawa Rin is mine. Do not touch her. She belongs to me, my property." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and said coldly. With that, he walked into the school. "I never have seen him so serious over a woman before." Miroku said. "Dude, he really is serious about it. It's no joke." Kouga said softly. "Sesshoumaru is in love? No way, dad's not gonna believe it." Inuyasha said with his eyes wide opened. "Strange things can happen Inuyasha." Bankotsu said as he took one last look at Jakotsu who was looking at him and walked into school.

The day went normal as ever, with new news about someone getting beaten up by the Kuronekos. A new yakuza organization that was formed two years ago by a teenage boy and had soon developed to become one of the most feared yakuza group. Apparently, the guy had got into some trouble with the Oyabun of the Kuronekos. It was the topic of the day and was on everyone's mouth.

Things went on smoothly for them for one month. They hang out together even though Kaito protest to Rin about it, she came home safe and sound and that was all he cared for. Lately, Kaito and Sesshoumaru had become very possessive about Rin. Bankotsu is still having sleeping troubles despite going out on dates with girls but it could not satisfy the fire inside him which craves for Jakotsu.

**A short update, but more new things and characters are coming up! Please do read and review!**


End file.
